


Les Mangeurs d'Ombres

by Listelia



Series: Les Passeurs d'Âmes [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Terrence Potter, Arthur's violin, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Euphrosine Hermione Potter-Malfoy, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fugue, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Memories, Musgrave Pact, Prophecies, Remus Lupin Junior, Terrence Swanson, Wendy Philips, awful choices to make, magic violin, multiples universes references
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça.Il avait fait une promesse à son père.Mais le Patronus était venu...Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Scorpius. C'était tout ce qui n'avait jamais été dit - ce qu'il avait vu aussi.Alors il avait fait cette énorme bêtise et entrainé sa sœur avec lui. Et maintenant, ils essayaient d'échapper aux monstres avec l'aide d'une stupide étoile et d'un fantôme.
Series: Les Passeurs d'Âmes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208601





	1. ARTHUR & EUPHROSINE

Ce premier septembre était froid et humide. Une bruine grise diluait les colonnes de fumée qui s'élevaient au-dessus des toits de Londres et laissait des coulées sombres sur les murs de brique.

À la gare, les gens s'éborgnaient et s'éclaboussaient en manipulant leurs parapluies luisants. Des gamins jouaient à sauter dans les flaques. Une vieille dame grommelait sous son chapeau en plastique pailleté de gouttes, tout en fouillant dans son cabas pour donner une poignée de caramels à son petit-fils.

\- Heureusement, dans le train vous serez au sec, dit Drago Malefoy d'un ton morne, en s'écartant juste à temps pour ne pas être arrosé par la gouttière qui s'était mis à déborder au-dessus du panneau _Voie 9 ¾_.

Il rectifia machinalement le col de sa redingote noire, changea sa canne à pommeau d'argent de main et sourit à la petite fille qui tortillait nerveusement ses tresses rousses pendant que sa mère lui boutonnait le haut de son gilet.

\- Tout ira bien, Euphrosine, dit-il gentiment.

\- Et si les autres filles de ma chambre trouvent que je suis bizarre ? s'inquiéta la gamine en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez piqueté de son.

\- Elles auront affaire à moi, assura l'homme avec un éclair de colère dans ses yeux gris d'acier.

Wendy Potter soupira.

\- Je crois que ce que M. Malefoy veut dire, c'est qu'elles ne vont _pas_ te trouver bizarre, dit-elle en ébouriffant la frange épaisse de sa fille. "Tu devras sûrement faire des efforts, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'elles ne veuillent pas être amies avec toi."

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, confirma gravement Drago. Il lissa en arrière ses cheveux blancs avec sa moue habituelle. "Hum. Mais si quelqu'un te manque de respect, n'hésite pas à m'écrire."

\- Oui, écris plus souvent que ton frère, dit Wendy. "Et ne nous envoie pas _que_ des dessins ou des partitions."

La petite fille pouffa et son visage anguleux se détendit un peu.

\- Je vous ferai de _vraies_ lettres, promit-elle. "Avec la date et mon nom, comme il faut. Et je vous raconterai tout !"

Sa mère sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Sois courageuse, écoute tes professeurs et ne démonte rien avant de demander la permission. J'ai mis ta caisse à outils au fond de ta malle."

Euphrosine se blottit contre l'épaule de la femme, respirant l'odeur de menthe des cheveux châtains ramassés en un vague chignon.

\- Je vais aménager une autre aile du Manoir pour agrandir ton atelier, dit Drago avec un léger frémissement de narines pour cacher sa propre émotion. "Tu pourras faire autant de mécanique magique que tu le souhaites pendant les vacances."

La fillette se détacha de sa mère et fronça un sourcil.

\- Papa et toi, vous ne serez pas revenus à Noël ? demanda-t-elle.

Wendy secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son mari.

\- Non, ma chérie, je ne pense pas. Papi et Mamie seront toujours en Sicile chez Oncle James et Tante Lily ne peut pas vous garder, avec le bébé qui vient de naître. Arthur ira peut-être chez un copain, mais sinon M. Malefoy se fait une joie de vous avoir.

Elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à l'homme qui hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Enfin, tu n'auras peut-être pas envie de revenir, si tes amies restent aussi à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago se racla la gorge.

\- Ce serait dommage de manquer le sapin des Malefoy, cependant. Nous avons le plus grand et le plus bel arbre de Noël du comté, dit-il d'un ton un peu guindé qui fit glousser la mère et la fille.

\- Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie que vous veniez, chuchota Wendy d'un air complice.

Euphrosine acquiesça, mais elle lança un regard anxieux en direction de son père.

Albus Severus Potter était debout à quelques pas, de dos dans son long manteau sombre trop chaud pour la saison. La bruine pailletait ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et le collier de barbe qui cachait un peu la maigreur de ses joues. Des cernes profonds creusaient son visage pâle, mais il souriait à l'adolescent mince et grave qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Tu prendras soin de ta sœur ? conclut-il doucement.

\- Oui, papa, dit le garçon en s'efforçant d'empêcher son menton de trembler.

Albus tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux verts s'embuèrent.

\- Je t'aime, Arthur, souffla-t-il.

L'adolescent hésita, puis il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Laisse-moi aller avec vous, supplia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, plissant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de déborder. "Il n'y a pas que Scorpius, moi non plus je n'…"

Albus étouffa le reste des paroles dans une étreinte ferme mais pleine de tendresse. Il posa un baiser sur la tête frémissante de son fils.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. "Tout ira bien, criquet, je le sais."

Mais Arthur Terrence Potter ne voulait pas entendre ces mots-là, parce qu'il savait _pourquoi_ son père s'en allait en Antarctique. Ses mains agrippèrent le manteau épais et légèrement humide dans un geste convulsif – un geste d'enfant, dont il se sentit à peine honteux, un instant plus tard, quand son père le détacha doucement de lui.

\- J'ai _besoin_ de savoir que je peux compter sur toi, chuchota Albus d'une voix pressante.

Son fils secoua le menton, les lèvres tellement serrées que tout le sang s'en était retiré.

\- Arthur.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, articula le garçon.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que ses oreilles sifflaient. Il s'était promis qu'il ne ferait pas de scène, qu'il se montrerait digne de la confiance que ses parents lui avaient accordé en lui disant la vérité sur leur voyage, mais maintenant que le moment était venu, il n'arrivait plus à trouver la moindre raison d'être courageux.

\- Arthur ?

La voix de sa petite sœur le fit tressaillir.

\- C'est l'heure de monter dans le train, dit Euphrosine en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux allèrent du regard navré de son père au visage fermé de son frère. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous disputez ?"

Albus Potter sourit.

\- Non, pas du tout, papillon.

Il tendit les bras à sa fille et elle s'y blottit.

\- Au-revoir, papa. Prends soin de toi. Amusez-vous bien en Antarctique, tous les deux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, sans cesser de regarder Arthur qui avait reculé, les poings serrés, la nuque frémissante. Wendy s'était approché de son fils et lui touchait la main, l'air suppliant. Drago observait la scène, le visage impassible. Seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien aurait pu deviner son émotion au pli infime de sa bouche.

Le sifflet retentit dans le vacarme des adieux et de la pluie qui crépitait sur le toit en verre de la gare. La locomotive lâcha un torrent de vapeur blanche et épaisse, tandis que les derniers élèves se hâtaient de monter à bord du train rouge et noir.

\- N'oubliez pas d'écrire ! criaient plusieurs voix.

\- A bientôt, mes chéris !

\- Fais en sorte que je ne reçoive pas de lettre de ta directrice de maison dès la première semaine !

\- Ne mange pas trop de bonbons !

\- Au-revoir, maman, au-revoir, papa !

Euphrosine s'était débrouillée pour se faufiler jusqu'à la portière et se trouvait presque écrasée contre la fenêtre. Le souffle coupé, elle cherchait ses parents des yeux alors que le train s'ébranlait, lorsque son frère se pencha soudain sur son épaule.

\- Ils sont là, indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le petit groupe perdu dans la foule.

Euphrosine tendit le cou, peu préoccupée par la pluie qui ruisselait sur elle, imbibant ses tresses rousses.

Drago était très digne, appuyé sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent. Ses lèvres formaient les mots "sapin de noël".

Albus souriait, les mains dans les poches du long manteau sombre qui mincissait encore plus sa haute silhouette.

Wendy agitait le bras, les yeux brillants. Sa robe bleue claquait un peu au vent d'automne.

Euphrosine répondit de son mieux, jusqu'à ce que le train prenne la courbe qui le faisait sortir de la gare et qu'elle ne les voit plus. Puis elle recula et laissa Arthur redescendre la vitre qui fut aussitôt balayée par un rideau de pluie.

À l'intérieur du train, la lumière orange des vieilles lampes n'arrangeait rien à l'ambiance déprimante de la rentrée. Le tapis beige était plus qu'usé et boueux après le passage de dizaines de chaussures. Quelqu'un avait gribouillé " _En route pour Pet-au-Lard_ " au-dessus de la porte des toilettes, en lettres qui s'effaçaient lorsqu'elles apercevaient une casquette. On entendait un constant bourdonnement de voix et de bruits de pas dans le couloir, ainsi que des claquements de pétards ou de sortilèges facétieux. De loin venait le roulement de la dame au trolley et son appel éraillé. Une hirondelle était coincée sous le plafond par une valise et ses ailes faisaient un petit bruit de papier.

Le train roulait à vive allure, cahotant et ahanant à travers la ville glauque dans laquelle tourbillonnaient des feuilles mortes.

Les autres élèves avaient dû partir en chasse d'un compartiment. Il n'y avait plus que les enfants Potter dans le sas.

Euphrosine lâcha un gros soupir et appuya son dos contre la paroi recouverte de moquette d'un jaune douteux. Elle enleva ses lunettes et essaya de les essuyer sur sa manche, avant de s'apercevoir que son gilet était trop humide pour cela. Arthur se rapprocha et marmonna quelque chose. Elle sentit un petit coup de baguette sur sa tête, puis une sensation chaude descendit dans tous ses membres et ses vêtements se mirent à fumer légèrement en séchant par magie.

\- J'ai hâte de l'apprendre, ce charme-là, dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes et levant les yeux sur son frère avec reconnaissance. "Tu vas t'asseoir avec moi ou tu vas aller rejoindre tes-"

Elle s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Arthur _pleurait_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant la main avec anxiété. "Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu t'es fait mal ? C'est à cause de papa ?"

Le sortilège prit fin quand l'adolescent détourna brusquement la tête avec un grognement.

\- N'importe quoi, protesta-t-il. "J'pleure pas, j'suis trempé, c'est tout. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller chercher une place. Je ne peux pas te baby-sitter à Poudlard, sinon tu ne te feras jamais d'amies."

Il fourra sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et s'engouffra dans le couloir avant que sa sœur ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Euphrosine resta à contempler la vitre embuée qui la séparait du brouhaha chaleureux des élèves. Elle frissonna. Elle avait froid, ses socquettes étaient encore mouillées – et puis elle était certaine que ce n'était pas de la pluie qui dégoulinait sur le visage de son frère.

_Est-ce qu'il s'était_ vraiment _disputé avec leur père ?_

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Albus non plus. Mais comme sa mère le disait, il était 'grand temps qu'Arthur fasse sa crise d'adolescence'. Il était beaucoup trop _gentil_ pour un garçon de quinze ans.

À son âge, leur mère s'était déjà taillé une réputation redoutable. Elle jouait au poste de batteur dans l'équipe de _Quidditch_ de Gryffondor et personne n'aurait osé tricher lorsqu'elle était sur le terrain. Elle arborait un piercing au sourcil gauche et secouait nonchalamment ses longs cheveux châtains. Euphrosine aurait voulu avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'assurance de la jeune fille rebelle et romantique qu'elle voyait sur les photos d'école de ses parents.

_Quant à leur père… eh bien, sans doute qu'Arthur lui ressemblait encore plus que ce que les gens ne le disaient._

Contrairement au grand-père d'Euphrosine, l'illustre Harry Potter, ministre de la magie depuis plus de vingt ans, Albus n'avait jamais montré de disposition particulière à l'héroïsme ou la gloire. Élève sans histoires, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, il n'y avait rien à raconter de spécial sur le temps qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, si ce n'était le fait qu'en quatrième année, il avait été blessé à la jambe lors d'un accident en cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de magizoologiste de la façon la plus banale du monde, il avait passé deux ans en Antarctique pour y étudier la faune fantastique avant de revenir en Angleterre, où il avait épousé Wendy Philips qui à l'époque était déjà renommée dans le monde de l'ingénierie magique.

Scorpius Malefoy, le meilleur ami d'Albus, venait tous les ans passer trois semaines chez les Potter. C'était le fils de Drago et il était aussi le parrain d'Arthur à qui il avait farci la tête de contes plus étranges les uns que les autres – sans doute pour ne pas lui dire la vérité sur ses activités secrètes au Pôle Sud.

Arthur y croyait encore dur comme fer, mais Euphrosine avait cessé depuis longtemps d'accorder du crédit à ces vieilles légendes. En fait, elle était toujours vaguement agacée quand son grand frère se mettait à rêver du jour où il allait lui aussi partir pour le bout du monde, y faire des découvertes extraordinaires et vivre une aventure au-delà de toute imagination.

Elle aimait énormément son père et adorait lorsqu'il l'emmenait à l'Institut de Nottingham où il enseignait et où se trouvaient toutes sortes de créatures mignonnes ou dangereuses. Mais c'était bien plus passionnant d'aider sa mère à l'atelier.

Wendy avait mis au point un véhicule qui permettrait au monde des sorciers d'aller explorer la face cachée de la Lune. Il devait être lancé en Novembre depuis la base de recherches britannique en Antarctique et c'était pour cela que leurs parents ne seraient pas rentrés pour les vacances de Noël.

Euphrosine avait décidé que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle deviendrait un ingénieur en mécanique magique aussi célèbre que sa mère et qu'elle s'envolerait jusqu'à l'astéroïde dont elle portait le nom.

_Il ne restait plus rien à explorer sur la Terre. Mais il y avait tout un monde inconnu, là-haut, très loin, dans les étoiles._

Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la clé de sa caisse à outils. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle resserra son poing dessus et plaqua sur son visage l'expression la plus déterminée qu'elle put rassembler. Puis, s'efforçant d'oublier le couinement spongieux de ses socquettes dans ses ballerines noires, elle prit une grande inspiration et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle l'entendit.

Une voix qui chantonnait, quelque part derrière la pile de valises mal entassées. Un murmure à peine audible, comme celui d'une femme qui fredonne une berceuse.

Euphrosine frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de froid. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte des toilettes et hésita.

Ce n'était sans doute qu'une blague. Un élève qui s'amusait aux dépends d'une gamine de première année. Ou peut-être que c'était un fantôme qui habitait le train, comme en trouvait au Manoir Malefoy – ou comme ceux qui se promenaient dans Poudlard.

Pendant un instant, elle voulut se précipiter dans le couloir à la recherche d'Arthur, puis elle se raidit.

Elle avait onze ans. Elle n'était plus un bébé. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de courir se réfugier dans la chambre de son frère quand elle faisait un cauchemar ou de lui demander de l'accompagner pour monter au grenier voir la goule dans la vieille maison branlante de Grand-maman Weasley.

Elle avala sa salive et s'approcha des toilettes. Les lettres du graffiti clignotèrent, comme si elles l'observaient. La porte était fermée, mais un souffle glacial venait par en-dessous, secouant le battant comme si une bête était cachée derrière.

La voix cessa de chantonner et, à la place, Euphrosine entendit un rire, très doux, très léger – un peu malicieux.

Elle retint son souffle et appuya vivement sur la poignée. Le vacarme des roues du train lui sauta au visage, bruyant et bassement normal. Cela sentait mauvais. Les bords de la cuvette étaient jaunâtres et le couvercle tressautait avec les cahots. Le rouleau était presque fini et un lambeau de papier dansait contre les carreaux de faïence rose sur lesquels de petits angelots moqueurs faisaient des gestes obscènes.

Il n'y avait personne.

Euphrosine soupira – un peu d'exaspération contre elle-même, beaucoup de soulagement – puis elle referma la porte et s'en alla à la recherche d'un endroit où passer le reste du voyage.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elle mit ça sur le compte du brusque changement de pression quand le train avait quitté la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne grise de pluie. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver une place, mais elle finit par dénicher un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'un gros garçon boutonneux en train de s'empiffrer de bonbons et une fille osseuse qui lisait un livre à la couverture aussi sombre que la voilette dont elle était coiffée.

Euphrosine leur adressa un bonjour timide, enleva ses chaussettes mouillées, fourra ses pieds sous sa jupe écossaise, déballa ses propres sandwichs et se mit à manger avec appétit.

Elle n'avait pas peur d'aller à Poudlard. C'était presque comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux : Arthur lui avait envoyé des centaines de dessins pendant ses quatre précédentes années et il avait passé le mois d'août à la préparer à la traversée du _Lac Noir_ en la promenant sur la rivière près de chez eux dans une coquille de noix pleine de trous.

Elle avait vu des photographies des professeurs, elle connaissait même le directeur de l'école, Neville Londubat, qui était un ami de ses grands-parents.

_Ce n'était qu'une formalité._

Elle avait juste quelques papillons au fond du ventre en se demandant dans quelle maison elle serait placée.

Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de soulever le sujet pour engager la conversation avec ses voisins de compartiment, elle n'obtint qu'un borborygme incompréhensible de la part du garçon qui l'aspergea de miettes et un coup d'œil furieux de la fille à la voilette.

Faute d'avoir sous la main le vieux manuel de mécanique magique élémentaire de sa mère, Euphrosine se rencogna contre la vitre et se résigna à contempler les collines noyées de brume, tandis que la pluie continuait à tomber, maussade et persistante.

Quelques voitures plus loin, Arthur était lui aussi appuyé contre la fenêtre, le menton dans la main et l'air lugubre. À côté de lui, le compartiment brillamment éclairé était jonché d'emballages de chocogrenouilles et tout le monde rigolait bruyamment.

Jacob Meyers, le meilleur ami d'Arthur, avait noué sa cravate de Poufsouffle autour de sa tête et dansait une sorte de gigue sauvage pour célébrer sa victoire aux cartes. Todd Anderson, ses cheveux noirs rabattus en arrière à grand renfort de gel, était à moitié torse nu pour afficher fièrement un tatouage rouge de très mauvais goût qu'il s'était fait faire pendant l'été. Emerson Millard, couvert de taches de rousseur, mâchait une gomme qui le faisait fumer des oreilles tout en compulsant un magazine qui retraçait les défaites les plus célèbres des _Canons de Chudley_.

\- Hé, Potter. _Potter_. Tu n'vas pas faire cette tronche jusqu'à ce soir, sérieusement ? lança Todd au bout d'un moment. "Pourquoi t'as pas la patate ? T'es pas déjà en train de faire nos plannings de révision, j'espère."

Arthur haussa les épaules sans tourner la tête.

\- Oh, mais t'es libre de quitter le groupe de travail, Anderson, répliqua-t-il. "Tu viendras juste pas pleurer dans mes baskets quand t'auras un T en _Sortilèges_."

\- Sois pas cruel, mon frère.

Jacob mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, puis se laissa tomber sur la banquette en enlevant la cravate de ses cheveux et en faisant signe à Todd de ne pas insister. Il observa son meilleur ami pendant quelques instants, puis ramassa une poignée de _Dragées de Bertie Crochue_ sur le siège de velours pelé et la tendit à l'adolescent au visage sombre.

\- C'est à cause de ton père ? demanda-t-il doucement. "Il va plus mal ?"

Arthur tressaillit. Il se tourna vers Jacob et le considéra un instant, conscient du brusque silence dans le compartiment et des regards furtifs que les autres leur lançaient.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, ici, qu'Albus Potter était souvent malade. " _Comment va papa_?" était la dernière question qu'Arthur posait dans ses lettres. " _Papa va bien, ne t'inquiète pas_ " était la première chose que Wendy écrivait dans les siennes.

\- Mon père va bien. Ils vont en Antarctique, avec ma mère, pour le lancement du _Cyrano_ , dit Arthur avec un peu de brusquerie.

\- Alors tu viens toujours chez moi à Noël, ça veut dire, dit Jacob. "J'ai cru que c'était annulé… Ne fais pas cette tronche. Mes vieux ne te boufferont pas. Ils seront trop contents de rencontrer le mec qui m'aide à maintenir ma moyenne acceptable depuis quatre ans."

Son meilleur ami renifla, narquois.

\- J'aurais dû faire payer mes services.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien que tu _adores_ jouer les professeurs, Potter. Ça flatte ton ego.

\- ça le fait surtout mousser auprès des filles, lança Todd. "Rien de plus sexy que Potter qui interprète tes rêves les plus secrets…. Hoouuuuou, c'est chaud, c'est chaud…"

Arthur attrapa un magazine, l'enroula et s'en servit pour asséner un coup sur la tête d'Anderson en riant.

\- Je me fais juste un peu de mouron pour ma frangine, avoua-t-il.

Les autres prirent un air soulagé. Jacob tapa sur l'épaule d'Arthur et lui proposa de participer au jeu suivant, tandis qu'Emerson Millard se lançait dans un discours passionné sur les _Canons de Chudley_.

Tout semblait revenu à la normale.

La pluie tombait toujours de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Elle tombait encore lorsque le train s'arrêta dans un nuage de vapeur au fin fond de la nuit. Elle trempa les premières années pendant leur traversée en barques et ils créèrent une belle flaque au pied des escaliers pendant que le Choixpeau les dispatchait dans leurs maisons respectives.

Bert Hammersmith, le Gardien des Clés qui servait aussi de concierge, vint éponger tout ça à la fin de la Répartition avec une serpillère aussi grande qu'un drap de bain. Son lièvre des Flandres sautillait derrière lui avec le seau, son poil miteux rougeoyant à la lueur des milliers de bougies.

Puis le grand et maigre directeur de Poudlard fit son discours habituel, plein de chaleur et d'enthousiasme. Il rappela quelques règles, présenta le nouveau professeur de _Métamorphose_ et enfin ce fut l'heure de tituber de sommeil vers les dortoirs en se tapotant le ventre tendu à craquer.

Le festin avait été à la hauteur pour réconforter les élèves mouillés et fatigués par le long voyage en train.

Au moment de s'engager dans le couloir qui descendait vers les cuisines, près desquelles se trouvait sa salle commune, Arthur aperçut le rang des premières années de _Serpentard_ qui marchaient en cadence sous la houlette sévère de Bridget Pritchard, une cinquième année au menton prognathe et aux cheveux d'un blond filasse.

Euphrosine tenait le bras d'une gamine aux joues rondes qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et elle lui tapotait la main d'un air maternel.

Arthur sourit.

Sa petite sœur semblait se débrouiller très bien toute seule. En un rien de temps, elle allait être parfaitement à l'aise à Poudlard.

Il se rembrunit.

Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait tenir sa promesse.

oOoOoOo

La pluie tombait toujours. On ne l'entendait pas sous le lac, mais elle faisait ondoyer la surface et l'eau miroitait dans le dortoir tendu de vert et d'argent.

Euphrosine ne dormait pas.

Elle écoutait la voix de la femme qui fredonnait de nouveau, comme en rythme avec les rubans moirés qui ondulaient sur les vieilles pierres du plafond de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle cherchait cependant dans ses souvenirs la raison pour laquelle la mélodie lui semblait si familière.


	2. L'INSIGNE DE PREFET

Novembre étreignait le Château de Poudlard dans ses bras glacés. Le ciel était blanc au-dessus du lac d'un gris étincelant. Des hiboux s'y découpaient en noir alors qu'ils regagnaient la volière. Les fenêtres des salles de classe s'embuaient. Il restait quelques décorations d'Halloween dans un couloir oublié par les elfes : une ou deux citrouilles de papier grimaçantes, quelques chauves-souris enchantées qui se cognaient contre le plafond avec des couinements mécaniques et un suaire déchiré dont les lambeaux tremblotaient sous une arcade.

Les arbres dépouillés de la Forêt Interdite frissonnaient au bord de l'eau et le vent charriait des odeurs de fumée. Bert Hammersmith faisait brûler les tas de feuilles mortes pourries en frottant ses grosses paluches l'une contre l'autre, son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux ne laissant voir que son épaisse barbe bouclée.

Dans la grande cour, quelques élèves attendaient leur professeur de Botanique en bavardant Leurs haleines faisaient de petits nuages clairs et ils tapaient leurs pieds sur les pavés, espérant se réchauffer un peu.

\- Hé, Fifi Brindacier ! lança quelqu'un à l'attention de la fille qui traversait pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Euphrosine piqua un fard et baissa le nez dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ses longues jambes maigres habillées de collants à rayures tricotèrent de plus belle sous les pans de sa robe de sorcière un peu trop courte.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait un p'tit air du personnage, malgré ses lunettes rondes, mais personne ne se serait risqué à renchérir parce que son frère, qui était en train de taper les brosses à l'une des basses fenêtres de la salle d'études, semblait déjà sur le point d'enjamber le rebord. Ses yeux d'un gris-vert mordoré lançaient des éclairs sous ses boucles sombres et c'était bien connu qu'il n'était peut-être pas très grand, mais que son maléfice de chauve-furie n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Arthur était du style le cœur sur la main, toujours le sourire, pas le genre à chercher des noises à qui que ce soit. Il représentait bien l'esprit de Poufsouffle, la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti sans hésitation. À ses heures de liberté, on le trouvait sur le toit des communs, en train de jouer du violon pour ensorceler les plantes de la serre n°3. Il était bosseur, loyal, honnête quoi qu'un peu grande gueule sur les bords. Dans l'ensemble, on l'aimait bien.

Il referma la fenêtre après un dernier coup d'œil courroucé en direction du Gryffondor de deuxième année qui s'était permis d'interpeller sa sœur, puis ramena les brosses au tableau et retourna s'asseoir dans le coin où était installé son groupe d'étude.

Jacob Meyers l'accueillit en agitant sa dissertation à l'encre encore toute fraîche. Il y avait un tas de livres ouverts autour d'eux et un nombre assez conséquent de brouillons gribouillés de plus d'esquisses de filles et de morpions que de débuts d'introduction.

\- Tu devrais la laisser se défendre toute seule, lança-t-il.

\- Tu prends la mouche pour rien, en plus. Ce n'était même pas méchant, ajouta Todd Anderson, affalé à côté de lui, en faisant rouler sa plume entre ses doigts d'un air négligent. Il se frotta l'oreille et bâilla, l'air profondément ennuyé par la perspective de devoir faire ses devoirs.

\- ça commence comme ça et ça finit mal, dit fermement Arthur en soufflant sur le parchemin pour le sécher. "On devrait pas avoir le droit de se moquer, même pour rire. Après, y'en a qui pleurent et personne ne le sait."

\- Les préfets sont supposés garder un œil sur les petits, protesta Emerson Millard d'un air docte, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez criblé de taches de rousseur.

\- Ouais ? Eh ben, ils ne le font pas.

Un raclement de gorge coupa court à la discussion. Le surveillant les avait à l'œil depuis son pupitre.

Ils se tinrent cois pendant un moment, puis profitèrent de ce que deux filles s'étaient fait prendre à se peindre les ongles derrière leurs manuels de _Divination_ pour recommencer à bavarder.

Todd n'avait encore pas écrit une ligne. Emerson terminait son troisième rouleau couvert de pattes de mouches serrées et presque illisibles.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas donné le badge, grommela Jacob en jetant un coup d'œil torve à Bridget Pritchard qui venait de renvoyer sèchement une troisième année qui lui demandait de l'aide pour une traduction en _Runes Anciennes_ sous le regard énamouré de cet imbécile de Rupert Smith, le préfet des Poufsouffle.

\- Ils me l'ont donné, répondit distraitement Arthur, tout en terminant de corriger la dissertation d' _Histoire de la Magie_ de son meilleur ami. "Je le leur ai renvoyé."

Il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il venait de donner une information plus que croustillante à cette gazette ambulante qu'était Meyers.

\- Tu l'as _renvoyé_ ? répéta Jacob d'un ton incrédule. " _Pourquoi_ ? Avec ton complexe de héros, si y'avait bien un mec à qui le rôle correspondait, c'était _toi_ !"

Emerson et Todd approuvèrent de vigoureux signes de menton.

Arthur soupira.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ de complexe de héros. Et j'avais… trop de choses à faire, cette année, marmonna-t-il en évitant les regards de ses potes. "J'aurais pas pu être à la hauteur de mes responsabilités."

Anderson fit semblant de s'écrouler abasourdi devant une déclaration aussi stupide, tandis que Millard nettoyait fébrilement ses lunettes.

\- C'est à cause de nous ? bredouilla-t-il d'un ton coupable. "Tu t'en sortirais très bien pour les B.U.S.E si tu ne nous aidais pas à réviser, je sais, mais…"

\- Crache le morceau, Potter, interrompit Jacob. "T'es amoureux, c'est ça ? À quel moment tu te barres du dortoir pour aller la retrouver ?"

\- Comment tu fais pour sortir sans te faire coincer par le tableau d'Églantine Puffettt ? ajouta Todd d'un air de reproche intéressé.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtez vos délires, les gars. C'est juste que…

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, le visage assombri.

\- C'est juste que je ne me sentais pas d'être préfet, voilà.

L'approche rapide des pas du surveillant lui épargna une nouvelle rafale de questions. Todd Anderson se vit accablé d'une centaine de lignes à cause du "croquis d'une légèreté outrecuidante" qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dissimuler sous son coude. Emerson Millard se replongea dans son devoir, noircissant page après page et jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil en direction d'Arthur qui s'était attaqué à sa propre dissertation. Jacob Meyers, au lieu de recopier au propre le parchemin annoté, se mit à mordiller la gomme de son crayon à papier en observant son meilleur ami d'un air perplexe et un peu troublé.

Le soir montait derrière la fenêtre. Dans la salle d'étude, les bougies s'allumèrent toutes seules. Dehors, Bert Hammersmith rentrait d'un pas lourd en psalmodiant une ballade écossaise. On entendait par la porte entrouverte les courses pressées et les appels lointains des elfes qui préparaient le souper. Une odeur de chou bouilli et de lard se répandait dans les couloirs. L'estomac de quelqu'un gargouilla bruyamment, provoquant des rires étouffés. À l'étage au-dessus, Althéa Jones, la nouvelle professeure de _Métamorphose_ , relâcha en avance les sixièmes années de Serdaigle qui sortirent en commentant leur cours.

Enfin le gong ébranla le château, annonçant la fin de la journée.

\- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, soupira Todd en se renversant dans sa chaise et en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il venait de travailler dur pendant des heures.

\- Anderson, vous m'apporterez vos lignes, aboya le surveillant depuis son pupitre.

Jacob pouffa de rire. Il noua son parchemin avec un bout de ficelle et le fourra dans son sac à dos, tandis qu'Emerson griffonnait encore hâtivement quelques phrases supplémentaires au bas de son cinquième rouleau.

\- J'ai la dalle. On y va ?

Arthur n'avait pas bougé. Il releva brièvement la tête, tout en biffant un mot.

\- Partez devant, marmonna-t-il. "Je veux finir ça d'abord. Ce soir, on attaque les exercices de _Sortilèges_."

\- Bourreau, grogna Todd.

\- On te garde des rognons ? s'enquit Emerson en reniflant avec gourmandise le fumet qui venait des cuisines.

\- ça ira, je n'ai pas très faim. Je vous rejoins au dessert.

Jacob ne dit rien, mais il eut une drôle de petite moue avant de suivre ses deux potes.

Lorsque la salle d'étude fut vide, Arthur poussa un soupir et jeta sa plume sur le parchemin. Il noua ses mains, y appuya son front, puis ferma les yeux et lâcha un profond soupir.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où ils avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard et où l'insigne de préfet était tombé de son enveloppe. Il l'avait ramassé, stupéfait, et l'avait fait tourner entre ses doigts, fasciné.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de toute sa vie.

\- Félicitations, avait dit la voix de son père.

Arthur avait tourné la tête. L'épaule appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés, Albus le regardait avec un grand sourire, mais il y avait comme un pli navré au coin de ses yeux.

\- Ton parrain l'a eu aussi à ton âge, avait-il dit avec un mouvement de menton en direction du petit objet rond et brillant. "De nous quatre, c'était celui qui le méritait le plus, quoi qu'il ait pu prétendre par la suite. Les premières années de Gryffondor n'ont jamais été aussi chouchoutées que pendant son "règne". Et quand il est devenu préfet-en-chef, toute l'école s'est mise à ressembler à un paradis bien organisé."

Albus Potter avait eu un petit rire, puis il était carrément entré dans la pièce et s'était assis sur le lit de son fils. Arthur l'écoutait avec un air béat sur le visage. Il _adorait_ entendre les histoires d'école de ses parents, surtout celles qui concernaient son parrain.

\- Scorpius nous menait à la baguette, mais c'était pour notre bien, avait pouffé son père. "Craig Finnigan et Fabius Macmillan n'arrêtaient pas de risquer l'expulsion en faisant de la contrebande de produits illicites. Et Terrence trouvait un nouveau moyen de faire sauter Poudlard tous les vendredis. Quant à ta mère, elle aurait fini par avoir une réputation si dangereuse qu'on aurait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch par forfait."

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi j'avais de mauvaises _bonnes_ idées. Tiens, une fois, on a voulu rendre service à 'Bobbie' – la femme de Neville Londubat, c'était l'infirmière de l'école à l'époque. On a vidé son placard, trié toutes ses fioles et toutes ses boîtes, et on a tout dépoussiéré. Tellement bien nettoyé que les étiquettes se sont dissoutes et qu'on ne savait plus du tout reconnaître ce qui était quoi. Terrence a essayé de tester certains trucs – il voulait déjà devenir médicomage, tu vois – mais quand il a commencé à se transformer en zombie, _là_ , on a paniqué.

\- Tu me charries !

Ils avaient gloussé de rire ensemble. Arthur ne se souvenait même plus de la suite de l'histoire.

Mais il se rappelait parfaitement de la façon dont ce moment s'était terminé. Son père avait fini par reprendre son sérieux. Il s'était relevé, avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'avait brièvement serrée.

\- Je suis fier que tu aies reçu ce badge, criquet, avait-il dit doucement. "Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit sage de l'accepter."

Il y avait dans ses yeux verts une gravité résolue.

Il s'était penché, avait tiré la porte pour la fermer et avait gentiment poussé l'adolescent vers la chaise de bureau.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Arthur, avait-il commencé après un instant de silence où il avait paru se recueillir. "En septembre, quand vous partirez pour Poudlard, maman et moi nous prendrons le bateau pour l'Antarctique…"

Quand son père avait quitté la pièce, deux heures plus tard, Arthur était toujours assis sur la chaise au milieu de sa chambre, très droit, le visage tout blanc. L'épingle du badge lui avait piqué le doigt en s'ouvrant et une goutte de sang, rouge et brillante, perlait sur sa peau.

Il n'avait pas pleuré – pas ce jour-là.

Il était resté immobile, pendant un temps si long qu'il lui avait semblé que la Terre avait fait un tour complet en silence.

Puis il s'était levé et, d'un pas mécanique, il était allé remettre l'insigne de préfet dans l'enveloppe. Ensuite il avait rédigé la lettre qui disait qu'il refusait l'honneur qui lui était fait.

Quelque part, dans la maison dorée par le soleil de fin d'après-midi, sa petite sœur sautillait avec excitation.

\- Je peux appeler M. Malefoy, maman ? réclamait-elle. "Je veux lui montrer ma lettre !"

Presque toutes les maisons de sorciers étaient équipées de l' _Hypérion_ , maintenant. On disait même que bientôt les globes transparents permettraient aux utilisateurs de se transmettre des _objets_. On était loin du temps où les conversations étaient réduites à des échanges crachotants dans les cheminées.

L'invention de Scorpius Malefoy avait révolutionné le monde de la communication et rapproché les familles. Enfin, _certaines_ familles.

Le grand-père d'Arthur, Harry Potter, vivait dans un quartier élégant de Londres, quand il ne passait pas la nuit – voire plusieurs jours d'affilée – au Ministère de la Magie. Son épouse, Ginny, présidait souvent des galas de charité pour apporter des fonds aux recherches sur les maladies infantiles menées à Sainte-Mangouste. Tante Lily et son célèbre mari, le joueur de Quidditch, faisaient la Une des revues de presse mondaines avec la récente naissance de leur premier enfant. Oncle James était à la tête d'un important réseau de commerce en Sicile. Ses deux fils étaient scolarisés à l'École de Sorcellerie de Triora et il venait rarement en Angleterre. La marraine d'Euphrosine, Hermione, venait de prendre sa retraite du poste de directrice du _Département des Mystères_ : la _Gazette du Sorcier_ racontait que personne en Grande-Bretagne ne connaissait autant de secrets qu'elle. Quant à Grand-maman Weasley, elle était vraiment très âgée et on parlait de la faire entrer en maison de retraite : le _Terrier_ où elle avait vécu toute sa vie n'était plus du tout adapté pour elle et son fils Ron avait l'intention de remettre à neuf la vieille ferme de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule.

Le majordome Barrie, qui avait été comme un père pour Wendy, était mort depuis quelques années. La jeune femme avait deux frères – des moldus – qu'elle ne voyait que très peu. Ses parents invitaient les Potter chaque année pour la Saint-Sylvestre à l'occasion d'un dîner pompeux où les enfants s'ennuyaient à mourir et qui se terminait toujours de façon gênante quand quelqu'un abordait le sujet des sorciers.

Tout ce monde était très loin de Bibury, _Cotswolds_ , que ce soit en distance ou en temps accordé à Euphrosine et Arthur.

Finalement, la personne la plus proche d'eux, celle qui avait écouté leurs petites histoires d'enfants, ouvert leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire avec eux, collé des pansements sur leurs genoux quand ils s'étaient égratignés en tombant de leurs mini-balais, joué à cache-cache sans jamais se lasser d'être celui qui cherchait… était M. Malefoy, le père de Scorpius.

Drago avait perdu sa femme et sa mère la même année et vivait seul avec un vieil elfe de maison dévoué et son père, Lucius Malefoy, qui n'avait plus tout sa tête et qui passait la plupart de son temps avachi dans un fauteuil au fond de la bibliothèque, à marmonner des mots sans suite en fixant le feu dans la cheminée.

Albus Potter allait régulièrement le voir, surtout lorsque Scorpius venait de repartir pour l'Antarctique. Il avait commencé par amener des photos des enfants pour distraire l'homme au regard trop grave. Puis un jour, Wendy avait levé les yeux et trouvé dans le jardin M. Malefoy, appuyé sur sa canne à pommeau d'argent, droit comme un héron dans sa redingote noire, en train de regarder par la fenêtre ouverte Euphrosine qui tapait sa cuillère sur son bol.

Elle l'avait invité à entrer, s'était répandue en excuses lorsque sa benjamine avait barbouillé la manche de soie du monsieur avec de la purée de carottes et avait renoncé à intervenir lorsque son aîné, cinq ans, avait littéralement traîné Drago jusqu'à la balançoire. Quand Albus était rentré ce soir-là, il était déjà entendu que la famille viendrait passer les vacances de Pâques chez les Malefoy.

Avec les années, c'était devenu une tradition.

Le Manoir, si grand et si froid, se transformait en un merveilleux terrain de jeux pendant l'hiver. Les grandes pièces résonnaient de cris joyeux et de cavalcades excitées. Le vieil elfe se surpassait en cuisine et sortait l'argenterie, la porcelaine fine, des serviettes damassées brodées au chiffre de ses maîtres.

L'été, on faisait voler des cerfs-volants dans le parc immense et Albus roulait la chaise en osier de Lucius jusqu'à l'ombre d'un chêne, pour qu'il contemple autre chose que les flammes de son passé. Sur les grandes pelouses vertes, on jouait au cricket, on se voyait déjà remporter la coupe du monde de Quidditch, on s'exerçait à faire pousser des marguerites.

Wendy ouvrait les fenêtres, laissant entrer à flot la lumière et la brise chargée du parfum des bégonias. Elle étalait les plans du véhicule lunaire sur la longue table dans la salle à manger à haut plafond, sans se douter des horreurs qui y avaient été commises pendant la guerre.

  1. Malefoy et Euphrosine cherchaient des loirs dans le grenier et des chatons fléreurs aux écuries, recensaient les tableaux du troisième étage ou examinaient gravement la collection de montres à gousset rassemblées dans la rotonde.



Quelques fois, comme par accident, on entendait Drago étouffer un rire.

Albus lisait – seul sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, assis dans l'herbe à côté du vieil homme sénile ou, pendant les trois semaines où celui-ci était en Angleterre, pelotonné dans le canapé moelleux, épaule contre épaule avec Scorpius.

Parfois Arthur venait se blottir entre eux et les écoutait parler.

Il aimait aussi fureter dans les appartements de son parrain. Des fragments d'astéroïdes, des coquillages d'un autre monde, des touffes de poils éternellement incandescents et de la poudre dorée qui vous donnait vaguement envie de somnoler quand vous secouiez le flacon… la suite stricte comme une cellule de moine était remplie de trésors soigneusement étiquetés.

En grandissant Arthur avait découvert que ce que la chambre recelait de plus précieux était la bibliothèque remplie de centaines de carnets de cuir noir, tous identiques : le journal de Scorpius. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit de les lire tout seul – _et ne risquait pas de le prendre, puisque les couvertures étaient scellées par magie_ – il était parfois autorisé à en parcourir quelques pages et c'était là qu'il se mettait à rêver du jour où il irait, à son tour, _là-bas_.

_De l'autre côté de la Terre._

En attendant, il avait un accès presque illimité à une autre mine d'or, composée de brouillons beaucoup plus difficiles à déchiffrer que les pleins et les déliés élégants de son parrain, de notes gribouillées au dos de bulletins scolaires, de croquis insensés entourés de points d'interrogation, d'équations et de réflexions griffonnées en marge de vieux manuels usés et maculés de sauce.

_Les affaires d'école de Terrence Swanson._

_Le héros des histoires qu'on lui racontait quand il était petit – le quatrième copain de Poudlard, celui dont il portait le nom… le jeune médicomage qui n'était jamais revenu d'Antarctique._

Arthur avait appris toutes les formules magiques qu'il y avait dénichées. Il avait plusieurs fois failli faire exploser la serre exotique des Malefoy en reconduisant certaines expériences malgré la vigilance inquiète de l'elfe de maison. Il savait les résultats scolaires de son héros par cœur et pouvait même ressortir des blagues qui dataient de vingt ans en arrière et qui faisaient sursauter ses parents.

Il maîtrisait aussi plusieurs sortilèges bien au-delà de son propre niveau – mais il s'était gardé de s'en vanter auprès des adultes. La seule personne qui aurait pu deviner ce secret-là était Hermione, la marraine d'Euphrosine, qui s'amusait parfois à le tester pendant la Grande Réunion de Famille de Juillet.

Toute l'enfance d'Arthur avait été bercée par le mystère qui entourait la disparition de Terrence Swanson.

Mais ce n'était que lorsque son père lui avait parlé dans la chambre, le jour où il avait reçu l'insigne de préfet, qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait eu tout le long un _autre_ mystère – _bien plus grand, bien plus terrifiant, bien plus tragique_ – juste là, sous ses yeux, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné.

Il frissonna et revint à la réalité. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et des crampes d'estomac.

La salle d'études était glacée et il ne restait plus qu'une douzaine de bougies allumées. Les ombres sur les murs semblaient chuchoter et se mouvoir lentement, comme pour le cerner.

Arthur rassembla rapidement ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac à dos, puis quitta la pièce. Le souffle de la porte qu'il refermait éteignit les derniers lumignons.

Les couloirs étaient vides et le murmure du souper dans la Grande Salle lui parvenait de très loin, comme l'écho d'un endroit inaccessible.

_Il n'était pas comme les autres._

_Ou plutôt, il n'était_ plus _comme les autres._

_Il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans la vieille école familière._

Ce sentiment insupportable faillit le suffoquer et il fourra la main dans sa poche, agrippant le petit bout de papier plié en huit qui ne le quittait jamais.

C'était une lettre de Scorpius qui commençait se déchirer à force d'être lue et relue.

**_… n'a pas encore commencé. Peut-être que nous aurons un sursis. Peut-être qu'ils interviendront, malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit… mais ne garde pas trop espoir._ **

**_Lorsque le moment viendra, Arthur, tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'être faible. Personne ne nait avec la capacité d'être un héros ou la vision de ce qu'il deviendra s'il sort vainqueur de ses épreuves. Si nous savions ce que nous sommes dès l'enfance, nous nous éviterions bien des erreurs et bien des larmes. Mais je sais une chose : si tu serres les dents et que tu agis selon ce qui est juste à tes yeux, peu importe les choix que tu feras, tu pourras te tenir debout à la fin._ **

**_Parfois, être brave, c'est seulement encaisser, Arthur. Pour protéger ta sœur et tenir ta promesse, tu dois te laisser le droit de pleurer, de crier "c'est injuste" et de ne pas être parfait._ **

**_Je suis fier de toi. Si je le pouvais, je…_ **

Les larmes d'Arthur s'étaient mêlées à celles qui brouillaient déjà les mots suivants, jusqu'à ce que le reste de ce passage se soit transformé en un nuage bleu pâle illisible sur le parchemin.

Mais le simple fait de serrer la lettre dans son poing lui donnait du courage.

Il respira profondément, se remit en marche. Quand il se faufila à la table des Poufsouffle, le gros Rupert Smith lui adressa une grimace de reproche.

\- T'étais où, Potter ? Keating te cherchait, t'es supposé faire le soutien en DCFM des deuxièmes années dans, genre, _cinq minutes_ , maugréa-t-il en se penchant pour se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha des conversations. "J'ai dû inventer une excuse pour toi. J'aimerais bien que tu _comprennes_ que j'ai déjà assez de taf en tant que préfet pour ne pas avoir _aussi_ besoin de courir derrière quelqu'un qui se fout des responsabilités."

\- Désolé, dit Arthur avec un sourire contrit, en récupérant l'assiette encore fumante qu'Emerson Millard faisait glisser vers lui en articulant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver de rognons. "Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, la prochaine fois."

Il se dépêcha de manger pendant que Smith continuait de grommeler et seul Jacob, qui le regardait à ce moment-là, aperçut le bref éclat qui tombait dans la soupe aux choux.


	3. PROTEGO

Les cours de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ avaient lieu dans une partie du château qu'on appelait _l'Aile Neuve_ , ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les élèves car elle avait été construite quarante-sept ans auparavant. Les salles y étaient plus aérées qu'ailleurs, les couloirs un peu mieux isolés et les tableaux moins poussiéreux. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, avait tendance à l'éviter, ce qui était appréciable.

Le professeur Keating, qui enseignait la DCFM, était un homme encore jeune, au visage ouvert, avec de belles dents blanches et des cheveux bruns ondulés. Il avait des épaules de rugbyman et des mains de pianiste, un rire éclatant et une voix grave qui portait loin. Sous ses robes de sorcier, il était souvent habillé d'un costume bleu à fines rayures et de Converses rouges.

Il avait été Auror et était passionné par la Seconde Guerre – à laquelle il n'avait pas participé, bien sûr, car il n'était pas encore né. Cela faisait de lui un enseignant hors pair. Quand il ne partageait pas une anecdote personnelle, il racontait à ses élèves des histoires de l'époque troublée où sévissait Voldemort, brossant ainsi d'un nouvel éclat les incantations compliquées de leurs manuels.

Comme il était aussi féru de poésie et avait bourlingué à travers le monde pendant un certain temps, sa salle de classe était bourrée de livres, de citations calligraphiées, d'objets bizarres, de créatures fantastiques empaillées et de tableaux qui ne se regardaient que du coin de l'œil.

Rares étaient ceux qui n'attendaient pas son cours avec impatience. Même Bridget Pritchard se défaisait de sa moue dédaigneuse lorsqu'elle écoutait le professeur Keating et ce jour-là n'y faisait pas exception.

\- Le _Charme du Bouclier_ que nous avons étudié la semaine dernière ne vous servira pas seulement en combat rapproché, expliquait celui-ci, assis les jambes ballantes sur son bureau, à côté du tableau noir où il avait détaillé la formule magique et son effet dans l'espace. "Il se décline de plusieurs manières et peut étendre sa protection à un ensemble de gens ou à un lieu donné. Par exemple, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, les professeurs s'unirent pour l'invoquer et créèrent un dôme pour protéger l'école de l'assaut des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il sauta sur le plancher, dans un envol de ses grandes manches sombres. Sa voix se fit basse et profonde, chargée de tension, et les élèves se penchèrent malgré eux sur leurs pupitres pour suivre l'histoire.

\- Imaginez que vous ayez été présents, cette nuit-là... La brume grise qui enveloppe les collines cache des centaines de Mangemorts... Harry Potter est de retour et Lord Voldemort a annoncé qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ceux qui le dissimuleraient… et voilà que le professeur Filius Flitwick lève sa baguette dans la Grande Cour. _Protego Maxima_ … _Fianto Duri_ … _Repello Inimicum_ … la litanie commence, une lueur d'un bleu argenté fuse dans la nuit et lentement le dôme magique s'étend au-dessus de l'école en péril…

Il ménagea une pause dramatique et s'accroupit au milieu d'une allée, satisfait de constater le frisson qui courait sur sa classe fascinée.

\- À peine cette protection est-elle déployée qu'un rugissement de cris de guerre éclate et que jaillit du brouillard une armée de cauchemar : des trolls, des géants, des loups garous, des Détraqueurs et le pire de tout : des dizaines de sorciers soumis à l'Imperium ou conquis par les discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vos propres parents, peut-être, ou des amis…

Un hoquet secoua Emerson Millard dont les yeux agrandis ressemblaient à des soucoupes à thé bleues. Deux filles de Serpentard se tenaient par le cou en tremblant. Jacob Meyers, les sourcils froncés, crayonnait au fusain une esquisse de la bataille, au dos de son devoir de la semaine précédente.

Keating se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'était pas supposé aller trop en détails – la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers était, après tout, seulement au programme de septième année.

Il se redressa, ébouriffa d'un geste rapide la tignasse d'un Poufsouffle très impressionné et remonta sur l'estrade où il donna un léger coup au tableau noir.

\- _Protego Totalum_. Nous nous concentrerons sur ce sortilège aujourd'hui. Vous n'aurez jamais à l'invoquer pour vous défendre contre une armée, j'en suis sûr, mais vous le trouverez sans doute utile pour protéger votre tente contre des chaporouges si vous partez camper un jour en Europe.

Il distribua les consignes, enchanta les bureaux pour qu'ils aillent se ranger sur les côtés, puis promena un regard affectueux sur les élèves en train de se mettre par groupes.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en tombant sur Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé, le menton dans la main, l'air perdu dans la contemplation du paysage de l'autre côté de la fenêtre battue par la pluie fine de Novembre.

\- Potter, dégage de ta chaise avant qu'elle ne tente une action désespérée, grogna Rupert Smith, les poings sur les boudins qui lui servaient de hanches.

Arthur tressaillit, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Il rougit, s'écarta en ramassant hâtivement sa baguette et alla se réfugier dans un coin sombre, entre le squelette de Manticore et le Moremplis sous verre.

Keating pencha la tête de côté, intrigué. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son meilleur élève de se montrer aussi distrait en classe. _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper ?_ En salle des professeurs, on murmurait qu'il fallait garder un œil sur les enfants Potter – spécialement _cette année_. Mais Keating n'avait pas encore réussi à organiser un entretien avec Neville Londubat. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à obtenir davantage de précisions, puisqu'il était directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, mais il aurait aimé qu'Arthur vienne se confier à lui spontanément.

\- Ô Capitaine, mon Capitaine ?

L'homme tourna la tête à l'interpellation familière – _une combinaison de son ancien grade d'Auror et du premier vers de son poème favori de Walt Whitman_ – et sourit à Todd Anderson qui levait la main.

\- Oui, mon garçon ?

\- Le _Charme du Bouclier_ peut-il être utilisé pour attaquer ? Quand on s'est entrainés, c'était un jeu de massacre dans la salle commune !

Keating se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite des Cinquième Année.

\- Parce que les sorts qu'on vous lançait ricochaient ? C'est un effet secondaire bien pratique en effet lorsque vous êtes en plein combat. Mais non, je suis désolé, nous ne sommes pas sortis des clous en ce qui concerne le programme imposé par le Ministère depuis cinq générations ! Vous n'apprendrez aucun sortilège _offensif_ avec moi cette année.

Il frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bien, si c'est tout pour les questions, commençons l'exercice. Rappelez-vous qu'il ne s'agit que de créer une bulle imperméable au son et à la vue, pas de repousser un violent assaut.

Il croisa les bras derrière son dos et descendit de l'estrade pour vagabonder dans la classe, donnant un conseil par ci, ramenant le calme par là. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde s'en sortait à peu près bien et les groupes disparaissaient les uns après les autres sous des cloches de transparences variées.

En arrivant au fond de la salle, il s'arrêta, les sourcils à nouveau froncés. Il s'attendait à trouver Arthur & Co en train d'exécuter parfaitement le sortilège et accessoirement d'essayer de le combiner avec _Fianto Duri_ , en dépit du fait que cet enchantement-là n'ait pas encore été étudié, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Leur parapluie translucide était tout à fait honorable, mais il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Meyers semblait inquiet, Anderson affichait une moue contrariée, Millard bafouillait comme s'il avait voulu réconcilier ses copains et, les yeux baissés, Potter tripotait une feuille de papier qui n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec le cours.

Keating hésita. Il aurait pu lancer une remarque ironique pour dérider les garçons, mais il doutait que cela règle le problème, quel qu'il soit.

Il se contenta de leur accorder un nombre de points bien inférieur à ce qu'il s'était attendu à pouvoir leur donner et retourna au tableau pour continuer le cours. Il avait l'intention de retenir Arthur après la classe et d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais lorsque le gong retentit, celui-ci s'éclipsa pendant que le professeur était retenu par des questions sur son usage personnel du sortilège de protection.

La journée passa très vite, trop remplie, et Keating manqua le souper parce qu'il avait dû accompagner un élève de Septième Année à l'infirmerie _._ Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait leur montrer les effets des sortilèges impardonnables : Neville Londubat tenait beaucoup à ce que le sujet soit abordé dans toute sa gravité et c'était le directeur lui-même qui avait suggéré d'utiliser des araignées agrandies par magie. Mais ces gamins modernes n'avaient vraiment pas l'estomac solide…

Il descendit aux cuisines pour demander quelques sandwichs et remonta avec un plateau chargé d'une énorme collation. Tout en sifflotant _Another Brick In the Wall_ , il s'engagea sous les arcades d'un pas chaloupé, se réjouissant à l'avance du moment où il mordrait dans l'appétissante croûte de la tourte à la viande.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette découpée à contre-jour devant le vitrail au bout du couloir, il sut que sa dernière chance de prendre son repas chaud venait de s'envoler.

Il aurait pu, bien sûr, ignorer l'élève blotti dans l'œil-de-bœuf, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Avec un soupir, il déposa le plateau sur un banc et s'approcha doucement.

Arthur Potter n'avait rien remarqué. Les genoux repliés sous son menton, la tête appuyée contre la vitre glacée, il relisait pour la énième fois la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille. Elle venait de sa mère et datait de plus d'une semaine.

La poste magique n'était pas fameuse entre l'Antarctique et l'Angleterre.

**_… blizzard continue, l'opération sera définitivement compromise. Mais j'en dis déjà trop. Tu comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas vous appeler par l'Hypérion, n'est-ce pas ? Cette lettre va être passée au crible par un obscur langue-de-plomb et j'espère juste qu'il ne raturera pas trop de phrases. Si seulement je pouvais t'en dire plus, je crois que cela me soulagerait un peu…_ **

**_Comment va Euphrosine ? Ses lettres sont trop vagues. Cette Wilhelmina Thompson ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se soit fait de vraies amies. C'est de ma faute, à force de lui parler tout le temps de mécanique, elle doit être à peu près aussi féminine que je l'étais à son âge… tu veilleras bien sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? Essaie de lui dire de se détacher les cheveux et de mettre le serre-tête que lui a offert Tante Lily pour son anniversaire. Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter au bal de Noël, ça la poserait bien aux yeux des autres d'aller à une fête réservée aux quatrièmes années et plus…_ **

**_Mais je crois que j'aime mieux ma petite fille avec ses mains pleines de cambouis qu'avec une mini-jupe et du maquillage. Je raconte des bêtises, je vais arrêter. Sois juste son grand frère, ça suffira. Tu te débrouilles merveilleusement bien dans ce rôle. Oh, si je ne savais pas que tu es avec elle, je crois que j'en deviendrais folle ! Vous me manquez tellement…_ **

**_Vous manquez terriblement à papa aussi. Je sais qu'il voudrait t'écrire, mais qu'il ne trouve pas les mots. Il regrette la façon dont vous vous êtes séparés, mais il comprend – oh, je sais qu'il comprend, alors ne te reproche rien, mon chéri._ **

**_Ce que nous avons laissé sur tes épaules est si lourd… si seulement nous avions eu plus de temps… si tu avais déjà dix-sept ans, ce serait un peu plus facile…_ **

La boule dans la gorge d'Arthur était sur le point de l'étouffer, comme à chaque fois qu'il en arrivait à ce passage-là de la lettre. Il avait envie de hurler "quinze ou dix-sept ans, qu'est-ce que ça change ? _Qui_ pourrait être prêt pour _ça_ ?" mais aucun mot ne réussissait à franchir ses lèvres, même lorsqu'il s'enfuyait de son dortoir au milieu de la nuit, submergé par une vague d'angoisse et d'amertume, pour aller trouver refuge dans le premier placard à balais qu'il trouvait.

Il respira profondément, essayant de comprimer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra gentiment.

\- Tout va bien, mon garçon ? demanda une voix un peu inquiète.

Arthur essuya d'un geste vif les larmes brûlantes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard sympathique de son professeur de _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur – mon capitaine, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne pleuvait plus, dehors. Un brouillard blanchâtre épaississait la nuit, diffusant sous les arcades une humidité désagréable et absorbant les moindres sons. À la lueur des torches, le visage d'Arthur semblait presque aussi opaque.

Mais Keating ne se découragea pas.

\- De mauvaises nouvelles ? dit-il avec un geste de menton en direction de la lettre, en s'asseyant à côté du garçon.

L'adolescent se hâta de replier le papier et le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Non… _pas encore_ , ajouta-t-il presque malgré lui, d'une voix si basse que le professeur ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, ces derniers temps. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que c'est l'année des B. U. S. E. Vos notes sont en baisse et… je regrette l'élève brillant qui posait tant de questions dans mon cours.

\- C'est rien, souffla Arthur, les yeux fixés sur le lacet de chaussure qu'il triturait nerveusement.

Keating leva un sourcil.

\- Ce _rien_ me parait cependant très lourd à porter.

Arthur sursauta à la phrase si proche de celle que sa mère avait utilisée. Il se demanda un instant si son professeur _savait_ , si ses parents avaient mis l'école au courant… puis il réalisa que c'était impossible.

Si Keating avait su la vérité, il aurait eu une attitude différente. Dans ses yeux, il y aurait eu de la pitié – ou peut-être de l'horreur.

\- J'vais bien, m'sieur, assura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Il tenta un sourire crispé qui était si peu convainquant que l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour insister davantage. Mais à ce moment-là, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir vide et une ombre s'étendit à l'angle.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez venir me trouver quand vous voulez, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? rappela Keating en se levant. "On peut vaincre son ennemi sans aucune parole, mais ce qui nous ronge de l'intérieur a besoin d'être mis en mots pour être terrassé."

Il sourit, brossa ses robes de sorcier pour se débarrasser de la poussière blanche du mur et alla reprendre son plateau. La tourte à la viande était tiède, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi délicieux. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à la réchauffer un peu sans la transformer en cendres : il n'était pas très doué pour tous ces sorts de cuisine…

Il se redressa et fit un pas en direction de ses quartiers, regrettant de n'avoir pas su comment aider le garçon.

Derrière lui, les pas s'étaient approchés et venaient de s'arrêter. Cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il s'attardait.

\- Ô Capitaine, mon Capitaine ?

Il fit volte-face et sourit avec chaleur.

\- Oui ?

Arthur hocha le menton.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Keating eut un petit haussement d'épaules pour signifier que c'était tout naturel et ne regretta plus d'avoir décidé de laisser là la conversation : les pas appartenaient à une première année aux tresses rousses.

\- Bonsoir Miss Potter, dit-il tranquillement. "Je vous vois en classe demain matin. Si vous avez toujours du mal avec ces étincelles rouges, je vous conseille d'interroger votre frère. Il fait un très bon tuteur."

Euphrosine hocha la tête, les joues empourprées. Elle tenait une feuille chiffonnée dans une main et tortillait sa jupe plissée de l'autre. Keating se demanda si elle avait aussi reçu de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il réalisa seulement en arrivant à sa chambre que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait consacré ce matin-même une page entière au prochain lancement du véhicule lunaire de Wendy Potter. Sans doute que les enfants s'inquiétaient pour leur mère. Et puis Keating était presque sûr d'avoir entendu un de ses collègues mentionner la santé fragile de leur père…

Il se donna mentalement un coup de pied au derrière et résolut de tenter d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec Arthur dès le lendemain.

Dans le couloir où le vent hurlait lugubrement, Euphrosine bredouillait qu'elle n'était pas la plus nulle de sa classe et que même si les étincelles d'alerte qu'elle produisait n'étaient jamais de la bonne couleur ou de la bonne consistance, au moins elle n'avait pas mis le feu aux rideaux comme Wilhelmina Thompson.

Arthur finit par l'interrompre et tapota le rebord de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se hisse à côté de lui.

\- Tu finiras par y arriver, Zo, dit-il gentiment. "Londres ne s'est pas bâtie en un jour."

Elle fit rouler ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que _tu_ apprennes si facilement, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Les gars disent exactement pareil que toi, dit son frère avec un petit rire sans joie.

Elle l'observa un instant, puis elle poussa un long soupir et renonça à lui parler de l'étrange voix de femme qu'elle entendait parfois fredonner quand elle était seule. Ce n'était sans doute rien d'important et Arthur avait l'air d'avoir assez de soucis comme ça. À la place elle lui tendit la feuille qu'elle tenait.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de maman, ce matin, dit-elle. "Elle est un peu bizarre."

L'adolescent tressaillit.

\- Montre, demanda-t-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître son angoisse dans sa voix.

Wendy se plaignait que le mauvais temps les empêchait d'observer les baleines à bosse et déblatérait au sujet des nouveaux tournevis à impulsions magiques. Elle demandait à Euphrosine ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'on lui offre pour Noël et s'inquiétait de savoir si sa fille s'était fait de nouvelles amies. Il y avait même quelques mots griffonnés par leur père en bas de la page : " _J'espère que tu t'habitues bien à l'école, papillon. Tu me manques. Papa qui t'aime_ " – pour elle il avait su trouver des mots, même d'une banalité à pleurer, nota Arthur avec un pincement au cœur.

La seule chose étrange dans cette lettre était le fait que leur mère, pourtant plutôt calme et organisée, sautait constamment d'un sujet à l'autre, comme si elle essayait de s'étourdir de paroles.

Et puis il y avait aussi une drôle de phrase, sans queue ni tête, casée entre une anecdote sur l'observatoire astronomique de Kerguelen et la recommandation d'écrire à leurs grands-parents avant les fêtes.

**_… même si le passé nous rattrape maintenant, je sais qu'il sera votre protection pour le futur…_ **

Arthur pâlit.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda sa petite sœur en fronçant un sourcil, penchée sur la feuille couverte de l'écriture fine et énergique de leur mère.

L'adolescent inspira et réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant qu'elle ne le regarde de nouveau.

\- Non, mentit-il. "Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a interrompue et qu'elle a perdu le fil de ce qu'elle disait. Ou peut-être que ça a été censuré par les Langues-de-Plomb parce que ça concernait l'expédition sur la Lune."

Euphrosine mâchouilla l'intérieur de ses joues, l'air peu convaincue.

\- Peut-être… répéta-t-elle.

Arthur était désespéré de changer de conversation et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il se rappela le sachet au fond de sa poche.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ça vient de Pré-au-Lard. Je voulais te le donner plus tôt, mais j'ai oublié.

Les yeux d'Euphrosine se mirent à briller.

\- Tu m'as ramené un _cadeau_ ?

Elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche et l'oublia aussitôt. Elle enleva délicatement l'épingle qui fermait le papier satiné et fit glisser dans sa paume un petit carton mauve auquel étaient attachés deux minuscules hiboux d'argent.

\- Oooh… elles sont trop belles… mais je n'ai pas les oreilles percées…

Il pouffa devant son air consterné.

\- Ce sont des clips, belette.

\- Oh.

Elle s'empressa de détacher les boucles du carton et de les attacher à ses lobes.

La joie de sa sœur bullait au fond du ventre d'Arthur, comme y dénouant le nœud de peur, de colère et de tristesse qui ne le quittait jamais. Son corps glacé par la longue station près du vitrail se réchauffait doucement. Il lui sembla qu'il pouvait y arriver, qu'il réussirait à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Il protégerait sa sœur. _De n'importe quelle manière_.

\- A quoi je ressemble ? demanda la petite fille en enlevant ses lunettes avec coquetterie.

Il sourit.

\- Tu es très jolie.

Les minuscules hiboux brillaient à la lueur des torches. Les yeux d'Euphrosine aussi. Ils changeaient de couleur en chatoyant, parfois d'un gris argenté, parfois d'un bleu de ciel d'hiver.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de sa sœur ressemblaient à ceux de son parrain.

\- C'est même pas mon anniversaire, dit Euphrosine un peu timidement, en remettant ses lunettes.

\- Qui a besoin d'une occasion spéciale ? Quand je les ai vues dans la vitrine, j'ai pensé qu'elles t'iraient bien, c'est tout, dit Arthur légèrement, en chassant la pensée qui venait de le traverser. "Il parait qu'elles sont très à la mode en ce moment."

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il cherchait une idée pour l'aider à se faire une place à l'école, qu'Emerson avait déduit de ses statistiques que les bijoux étaient des armes pour les filles, que Jacob avait déniché cette boutique et que c'était Todd qui lui avait conseillé de prendre des clips au cas où sa sœur n'aie pas les oreilles percées.

À la place, il tendit la main et tapota les cheveux roux d'Euphrosine, glissant ses doigts dans la frange épaisse pour la lisser de côté et mieux voir les yeux heureux un peu dissimulés par les lunettes rondes.

La petite fille fit rouler sa tête sous la caresse, comme un chat béat de plaisir. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras comme quand il avait six ans et qu'il la transportait à bras-le-corps d'un pas chancelant, au grand dam de leur mère.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de lui réexpliquer comment produire des étincelles rouges pour son cours de DCFM du lendemain et la renvoya vers la salle commune de Serpentard juste à temps pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas attraper par Bridget Pritchard. Puis il alla récupérer son violon et se faufila jusqu'à la volière où il donna un concert aux hiboux – il avait besoin de se défouler en musique loin des oreilles du corps enseignant.

Quand il revint, l'heure limite des vagabondages dans le château était passée depuis longtemps, mais Rupert Smith était trop occupé à ronfler dans la chambre voisine pour passer un savon au Poufsouffle retardataire. Arthur se déshabilla et se coucha sans bruit, mais il mit très longtemps à s'endormir, comme si le serpent lové au fond de son ventre s'était remis à se tortiller. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce fut cette nuit-là que vint le Patronus.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._ **


End file.
